The main event
by Janus oberoth
Summary: A story based in the pics of a collaboration of me and Holidaypup (a great artist found him in google) Pongo, Perdita, Captain and Tibbs have fun togueter.


**THE MAIN EVENT**

It is a beautiful days for, Pongo walks avoiding the internal limits of the farm. This is something that makes daily to keep watch over his pups, he knew that they are some unruly pup that could get wounded without difficulty, in addition to the other dangers they can be exposed.

Besides the extension of the farm is very ample and he should make sure that his pups are not behaving in a dangerous way or there is a hurt pup.

Pongo sighs in low spirits; he sees as several birds are flying over him, their shade is on him until they go away. Pongo's paws push aside the green grass when he moves; he is in the Southern limit of the farm.

There is a low fence of stone that surrounds that part of the farm. Pongo sits under the shade of a tree that is close to a hill, he observes the farm and sees white stains that move of one side to other one side in groups.

He tries to tune his sight to recognize any one of his pups, Pongo smiles because the only pup that he recognizes is Rolly. The plump pup clearly stands out between the multitudes of pups

Pongo rests some minutes more until he decides to continue, he gets up and walks slowly. Pongo gets startled lightly when something comes out of the grass, one frog jumps on his right forepaw.

He shakes off the frog and breathes with relief, he had lately been ill at ease, but he is not feeling that something bad is about to happen, it is just his desire of sex.

Pongo had not made the love with his mate for a couple of weeks, unlike what's a lot of dogs would think, an ample farm does not offer to a lot of places to make love. They could not be sure from where they would be totally alone and out of sight ninety nine pair of eyes.

Both did not want their children be witness of something like that in an early age. Pongo continuous walking and suddenly he sees a large-sized figure, it is close to one hundred meters before him.

Pongo is puzzled and he crouches, he moves slowly while he comes closer. The possibilities of danger in the farm are not enough for an adult dog, but with Cruella of Vil around, everything is possible.

Pongo's movements are careful, he gets surprised when he recognizes Captain's figure, the horse of the farm. Pongo is about to stand up when something catches the eye.

Pongo opens his eyes wide when his look rests in the low region of Captain.

"Shit." Pongo thinks seeing that Captain's penis is completely on view and it is hanging softly from his stomach. Captain's organ is large and thick, some dark stains cover the shaft.

Pongo observes that penis with attention; he feels that his penis tip goes out for the opening of his sheath. Pongo's body gets fill with energy while he sees the other male's erect member.

"It has been a long time." Pongo thinks while he looks at Captain, he had always been a courteous giant man with his pups. Captain usually took them to walk in an old cart that he pulls while pups play around.

"Hey Captain." Pongo says getting up. Captain gets startled and the eyes of Pongo do not lose sight of the penis of Captain, it rocks on the air and that releases a load of precum that falls near Pongo.

"Pongo" Captain says breathing calmly while he recovers from the scare; he feels the breeze on his erect member.

"What are you doing by this place?" Pongo says getting close to Captain with a friendly smile.

"Pongo... ehhh..." Captain says with a lot of discomfort, he notices that the Pongo looks at his penis with attention. Captain neighs with discomfort.

"I see that you have a problem." Pongo says stopping next to Captain. The Dalmatian looks little in comparison to the horse that doubles his stature without difficulty, neither talking about his member.

"Yes, I thought that the best is that pups do not see this." Captain says looking at Pongo.

"I suppose that it is best, I neither want that my children see me completely erect." Pongo says while he sits. Captain nods while he feels pleased because he has the compression of another male that understands him complete.

"What do you do to solve this problem?" Pongo says looking at Captain.

"I should wait until it descends or taking any other measure." The captain says looking at Pongo, he looks closely at him and smiles while he stands up.

"Well... always there are other options." Pongo says while he walks and go below Captain, he makes sure that his back rubs on Captain's penis, the horse neighs when Pongo fur touches his penis.

"What do you want to say, Pongo?" Captain asks while he observes Pongo, he moves around Captain. Pongo looks with attention the two big balls that hang up between the legs of Captain.

"Waiting to that it disappears will take time to and it is not fun, in my bachelor life I had put my tail aside for a lot of males." Pongo says in the meantime he moves around Captain and he looks at him directly.

Captain opens wide his eyes with surprise before the revelation of the Dalmatian.

"That is an interesting proposal, but can you take it?" Captain asks looking at Pongo with attention and enthusiasm; he had not mounted a mare in a long time.

"Well, I never was with a male with such a big member, but many Great Danes dogs took me." Pongo says looking at Captain. Pongo positions himself below Captain; he has in front of him the horse's big penis.

Pongo sniffs perceiving its aroma; it is the aroma of the masculinity of another male. Pongo takes out his tongue and gives a complete lick to the opening, Captain neighs with pleasure when Pongo picks up his precum with his tongue. Pongo savors the warm precum of the horse; it is spicy and dense than canine precum.

Pongo licks his mouth and he begins to lick the penis head slowly, he perceives the savor of the meat of his hard flesh. Captain closes his eyes and perceives that Pongo's tongue is moving on his cock.

Pongo's tail is moving and the tip touches Captain's chest, Pongo licks the complete extension, his tongue gets dry and he should get it wet at every moment. Pongo sees the dark stains in the red member of Captain.

Pongo with one of his paws caresses the bottom of the cylindrical member of Captain's penis; it is thicker than one of any dog.

Pongo licks the sheath of the penis of Captain, he moans while Pongo's tongue licks his gray sheath, his tongue gets in each crease of its skin. Captain had never received oral sex this way; the tongues of the mares are not so careful neither touches these places.

Pongo stops and places his forepaws under Captain's big balls; he raises them and weighs them. Those balls are immense compared with his forepaws. Pongo begins to lick Captain's right testicle slowly, he uses his paws to play with the orbs of Captain.

Pongo closes down his mouth and begin to pull Captain's sack; he motion is minimal for their great weight.

Captain feels that Pongo's teeth stick in his skin that covers his testicle, its skin is thick and the teeth of Pongo does not hurt him, it is a pleasant sensation. Pongo moves his head and he mimic the motions that he makes when he is eating a piece of meat, he pulls the skin like a piece of meat.

Pongo licks the two balls and next the dividing line, his tongue sinks in that crease. He moves back and he sits in front of the penis. There is a great drop of precum that to be about to fall and Pongo licks it before it falls.

Pongo opens his mouth and he closes it around rounded tip. Captain gives a neigh when Pongo begins to suck his penis with enthusiasm. Pongo just sucks only a portion of the penis and enjoys the precum on his tongue.

Pongo knows that he should do something more, he places his forepaws on the penis of Captain and he begins to move his paws back and forward on the cylindrical member of the equine. His paws do not touch to each other due the thickness of that cock.

Captain must restrain himself to push his penis; he should leave the whole work to Pongo. Pongo licks the tip with pleasure, his tongue picks up abundant precum and he swallows it.

Pongo sucks while he feels that he begins to have pain in his mouth, he had never opened his mouth so widely. His mouth is completely full and he cannot use his throat in this occasion, without a doubt he would faint if he tries it.

Captain's neighs become noisier, he puffs with excitation. He moves his forepaws repeatedly and his hoofs squash the undergrowth with force. Captain cannot resist more and with a powerful neigh he releases his semen in Pongo's mouth.

An abundant quantity of semen fills Pongo's mouth, he swallows it and even so the sticky semen leaks by the commissure of his lips and drip to the ground. Pongo swallows without stopping feeling the lacks of air, semen keeps decreasing.

Pongo takes out the penis of his mouth and he shakes it, some semen spurts fall to his face and snout while he has his mouth open. When the penis stops shooting semen, Captain neighs when Pongo resumes his licked on the head of his penis.

From the snout of Pongo falls cum; the green grass gets stained with semen. Pongo sucks the penis head slowly because he knows that the overstimulation after ejaculating is annoying.

After some minutes Pongo stops, he looks satisfied to Captain's erect cock. Pongo gets up and places himself in front of Captain. He sees that Pongo leans forward and he lifts his tail up.

Pongo moves his ass for Captain, Pongo moans with pleasure when the big tongue of the horse goes over in a lick from the tip of his penis to the root of his tail. The tongue lifts Pongo's balls without difficulty, for the second lick they already wet in saliva.

Pongo stares into sky and he pants in the meantime time after time the tongue stimulates his genitals and his anus. Captain enjoys the taste of the flesh of Pongo, with his tongue, he licks the knot.

Pongo's penis rocks between his legs by each lick. Pongo moans with more force when the tip of Captain's tongue touches his anus, Captain moves his tongue in circles trying to enter in the canal of Pongo.

He feels that the warm saliva drips from the tip of his member, the saliva mix with the drops of precum.

Captain stops and looks as the penis, anus, balls and thighs of Pongo are all wet with saliva.

Pongo stands up and looks at Captain. He positions himself next to Captain and he gets in line with the hard member, Pongo looks continuously back while he does not lose sight of the penis head.

Pongo feels that the rounded head finally is under his tail. Pongo takes air and he begins to push his ass back, he feels as the penis head presses the region below his tail.

Captain moans and while Pongo pushes his ass, Pongo tries to relax while he moans with pain trying to impale himself on the big cock. The lack of practice makes this difficult, but he pushes with more force feeling that the precum smears the region below his tail.

Captain is about to tell Pongo that stops until he feels that Pongo's sphincter surrounds his cock's head. Pongo blurts a scream of agony out when his sphincter opens and captain's thick penis enters in his rectum.

"Ohhh Shit... it hurts... it hurts." Pongo says feeling a sharp and burning pain in his entrails. Pongo pants and he tries to calm down, he implores that Captain does not move and push his penis yet.

Pongo breathes deeply and he calms down, he hears Captain's respiration, he is excited.

The pain dies down and Pongo begins to move back, he pants and feels that the walls of his anus distend in an incredible way.

"Tight." Captain says feeling the internal heat of Pongo. The dog's anus is the tightest passage where he had introduced his cock. Pongo feels that Captain's precum does his task easier.

Pongo stops when the penis head cannot advance more in his rectum, he begins to move his ass forward and back. Captain neighs and moans with pleasure, he feels Pongo's anal walls rubs on his penis.

Pongo moans feeling as his prostate is pressed by the penis of Captain; each motion fills him with pleasure. The precum spurts get out of the erect penis of Pongo, he does not forget to move feeling that the penis head touches his bottom on every occasion.

Pongo moves his ass in circles and Captain drools uncontrollably, he neighs and pants while he moves his tail moves uncontrollably on the air. Captain gives a powerful neigh when he releases his semen.

Pongo opens his eyes wide when he feels that powerful of Captain hits his entrails, semen rapidly fills his rectum and oozes out. The sticky semen drips from the balls of Pongo toward the ground forming a great white puddle.

Pongo keeps in position while the spurt after spurt continues overfilling his rectum and dripping of his balls, semen also moves on his knot and goes to the tip of its penis from where also it drips.

When semen runs out, Pongo gives some steps and Captain's member gets out of his body, Captain's penis hang up under his belly. Pongo feels that semen oozes of his dilated hole.

"Do you want your turn?" Captain asks looking at Pongo, he gets surprised and nods while he feels that his erect penis is caressed by a soft breeze, he had had no chance to have his climax.

Pongo could not take to Captain in the same was that he fucks to a female dog, but an idea comes to his mind.

"I have an idea." Pongo says while he gets close to the stone wall and with a jump he climbs on him, Pongo sits down to wait.

Captain smiles thinking that Pongo is an intelligent dog, he gets close to the wall and he turns over giving his back to Pongo. He moves back until his legs touch the fence of stone, Pongo sees that Captain moves his tail.

Pongo sees Captain's hole, he moans when Pongo puts his nose into his ass and begins to lick his anus with care. Pongo licks in a slow way; his nose time after time touches the root of the tail of Captain.

Pongo pushes his tongue and he gets surprised lightly when his tongue enters without problems, he closes his mouth around the anus of Captain and moves his tongue perceiving the cracks of the rectum of Captain.

He moans and neighs with pleasure feeling as the tongue of Pongo moves inside him. Pongo stops and he stands up in two legs, the size of fence is perfect and he finds his target without problems.

Pongo pushes his hips and moans when his penis is surrounded the anal walls of Captain, Pongo holds Captain's hips the best that he can and begins to pump.

The warm inside is incredible for Pongo; Pongo pumps up with force while he pants and moan with pleasure, his knot in and out of Captain without any problem, this surprise to Pongo. He does not get worried and permits that his impulses gain control of his body.

Captain moans and neighs with pleasure, he feels as the penis moves in his inside, the tip gets to touch his prostate. It is the first time that Captain receives the penis of another male in his anus, but he the penis of Pongo neither his knot is problem for the equine.

Pongo pumps up with more force; the sensation of the sphincter that moves on his knot again and again is marvelous for him. It is the first time that he can introduce and to take out his penis completely without problems.

The pleasure grows inside Pongo; he does not stop and pumps up with more force and speed until he growls releasing his semen. Captain feels as the walls of their rectum gets coated by the semen spurts; the quantity of semen is plentiful for a dog.

Pongo pants heavily and slowly he moves back, Pongo sees as Captain's anus opens, his knot and his shaft appear.

Pongo come down from the fence and he positions himself next to Captain.

"Are you hard again?" Pongo asks seeing as the precum is dripping abundantly of the opening of the penis of Captain's cock, again it is hard and ready.

"I was close to shot again." Captain says moaning with bother feeling that his penis is hard.

"In that case my ass can tolerate a little more." Pongo says chuckling.

Pongo looks around and he sees an old and abandoned cart, he makes a grimace to Captain and he starts to walk toward the cart. Captain follows him and sees that Pongo climbs on the cart.

Pongo leans back backwards on the cart; he places his ass on the edge and opens his legs. Captain understands the message, but first opens his mouth and takes Pongo's penis in his mouth.

Pongo takes air when he feels as the thick lips of Captain surround his penis, his penis enters completely in the mouth of Captain, included the knot.

Captain sucks Pongo's penis slowly, he wraps his tongue around Pongo's penis up without difficulty.

Pongo pants and moans with pleasure, he looks at the sky and closes his eyes, Captain sucks with enthusiasm enjoying the hard flesh of Pongo.

The precum and the rests of semen have a delicious taste, Captain's saliva slips to the balls of Pongo and it soaks them completely. Pongo's respiration becomes more rapidly and he is close to the climax.

Captain stops and opens his mouth, Pongo's penis hits his white stomach, the penis is shining and coated of thick saliva. Captain places his forepaws in the surface of the cart, to Pongo's sides.

Captain looks at below him and aligns his penis with the hole of Pongo. He uses his paws to hold Captain's shaft in place. The horse pushes his penis with force this time, Pongo moans feeling a pain in ass when the head of the penis of Captain expands his entrance and enters in him.

Pongo's rectum adjusts at the thickness of the penis of Captain that fills the entrails of Pongo rapidly. Captain begins to move his hips and to pump his penis in Pongo; he opens his legs and nails down the claws from his forepaws in wood.

Captain neighs while he pushes with vigor, he feels the sphincter of Pongo moving on his shaft.

Pongo moans and pant with each push, his prostate is caressed by the penis of Captain.

The spurts of precum falls on the face of Pongo when his ass is rise up on the air by Captain's powerful pushes, he neighs and drools on the cart. Captain this lost in pleasure while he fucks Pongo.

Pongo grabs his penis with his right forepaw and begin to masturbate; he moves his paw up and down on his member that hardens more and more. Pongo's back grates on the wood and some wood chip gets inside his fur.

Captain stops and pushes his penis with force the moment that he neighs and releases his semen inside Pongo, Captain's semen covers Pongo's anal walls completely.

Pongo moves his paw once and he howls when he shoots his semen, semen flies through the air to fall in the face of Pongo. He closes his eyes and enjoys the pleasure of the climax.

Captain moves back and with weariness he sits on the grass, he breathes agitatedly and semen is dripping from the head of his penis in big and thick drops. Pongo also breathes agitatedly; he licks his mouth and savors his own semen.

"Uhmm..." Pongo says and with his paw he collects semen of his chest and he takes it to his mouth. He sucks his toes one by one.

Pongo feels curiosity and he places his right forepaw below his balls, he gets surprised when he feels his dilated tailhole, his paw enters without problems in his rectum.

Captain sees this and he stands up, he gets close to Pongo, he moans when Captain's tongue enters in its body. Captain's tongue enters without problems in Pongo; he gets surprised for the length of the tongue that moves in him.

The tongue of Captain cleans his semen of the inside of Pongo; he next licks balls and Pongo's penis.

Pongo moans when Captain's rough tongue touches his sore flesh. Captain's tongue goes over Pongo's chest and next he licks Pongo's face.

Captain finishes cleaning Pongo's face, he surprises to the Dalmatian when he kisses him on his mouth.

Pongo opens his mouth and permits that Captain's tongue invades it completely, their tongues touch and they fight while Pongo holds Captain's snout with his forepaws.

Pongo and Captain break off the kiss.

"Are you always predisposed?" Captain asks looking at Pongo.

"From now on, Captain" Pongo says doing a grimace to the horse. Captain smiles and he gets away from the place while Pongo remains reclining in the cart, he looks at the blue sky and waits until his open hole recovers its normal size.

"This was fantastic." Pongo thinks while he sees that a cloud is below the sun and blocks the light for some moments.

Pongo rests for some moments and he gets up after fifteen minutes. He stretches his body, Pongo feels pain in his abused hole, but he does not regret his first sexual experience with a male after a long time.

Pongo walks towards the hiccup hole to take a bath before looking for Perdita.

The day pass without any new thing for Pongo and Perdita, they have a romantic walk at night while pups are observing Thunderbolt's show. That moment is special for both because they are alone and can show their love.

After one hour, they calculate that Thunderbolt's shows already should have finished.

"I suppose that it is moment of going to put the pups to bed." Perdita says looking at Pongo. He agrees and next to Perdita walk toward the barn. They get close to the Barn and they hear that their pups bark with emotion.

Perdita and Pongo exchange looks before getting in the barn Pongo sees that Lucky is standing on television and he is ready to leap to a bundle of hay, his brothers encourage him.

"Lucky, get down of there, immediately!" Perdita barks seeing to Lucky. She comes closer and looks at Lucky with hardness, Perdita notices that her pup looks at her a moment and swallows hard. She is frowning while he sees that Lucky comes down from the television.

"Ok, is moment of sleep" Pongo says. He smiles when his pups protest and they begin to disperse to look for a place to sleep. In a matter of minutes the floor and other parts of the barn are covered with the bodies of pups.

Pongo and Perdita do not have to wait long before their pups are asleep. Perdita looks at Pongo and makes a grimace, Pongo smiles and he gets out of the barn along with Perdita.

They close the door; both see the moon in the sky. There is not much moonlight due the great quantity of clouds that move around in sky and they cover the moon. The canine couple heads toward the house where they would spend the night.

Both arrive home and they enter in it using the door of the dog of the kitchen, they walk to the living room.

Everything is dark; Roger; Anita and Nanny already were sleeping for that moment. Pongo and Perdita lean on the carpet side by side.

Pongo nuzzles to Perdita affectionately; she does the same thing for him. Both look at each other in the eyes, their lives had been interlaced since that moment in the park that both looked at each other, and now with so many pups in their care, they could not feel happier.

They got comfortable, Pongo closes his eyes and begins to doze until he feels an affectionate caress on his chin, and he half opens his eyes and sees to Perdita. She nuzzles him smoothly.

"What it is happening Perdy?" Pongo asks while he yawns.

"I am Hungry." Perdita says smiling smoothly.

"Mhmmm I did not eat much today, there should be food in my dish." Pongo says closing his eyes again.

"I am not hungry of food." Perdita says whispering on Pongo's ear. He opens his eyes when he feels that Perdita takes his balls and presses them smoothly.

Perdita smiles at him and she licks her mouth. Pongo smiles and he leans his body on his left side.

"Serve yourself." Pongo says raising his right posterior leg exposing his crotch. Perdita smiles and she moves to position herself at the height of the stomach of Pongo.

Perdita nuzzles Pongo's sheath, she moves her nose for the surroundings of the sheath again after again, she licks the opening slowly. Perdita closes her mouth around his sheath and begins to move her snout back to front.

The sheath is between her teeth, Perdita feels as the penis hardens inside the sheath of Pongo. He closes his eyes and enjoys the mouth of Perdita; Pongo feels that his penis tip gets out of his sheath.

One fast lick makes that he shakes with pleasure; Perdita licks her mouth and stands up. She moves Pongo's body and leans him backwards; Pongo's legs are open completely.

Perdita leans on her chest between the legs of Pongo; Pongo's member already is almost exposed completely.

Perdita opens her mouth and takes her mate's penis in her mouth, he howls of pleasure.

Perdita closes her eyes and begins to suck; she perceives the delicious taste of the masculine meat. The spurts of precum hit her palate, Perdita sucks while she uses her paw to caresses her mate's testicles.

She pulls and stimulates Pongo's balls with care; the knot grows on the base of the penis rapidly. The tongue of Pongo is hanging from his mouth, he moans feeling Perdita's suction; she knows how to taking him at the climax.

Perdita takes out the cock of her mouth, she licks the tip and savors the salty precum, Perdita moves her paw up and down on the shaft, and spurts of precum fly on the air and fall on the face and nose of Perdita.

She licks Pongo's balls while she masturbates him, her tongue moves in the retracted sheath of Pongo before going again up and down on Pongo's balls. Pongo moans and pants feeling Perdita's hot respiration on his balls.

Perdita's tongue soaks with saliva Pongo's testicles, Perdita smiles when she sits and places her forepaws under the ass of Pongo. He opens his eyes with surprise when she raises his ass on the air until his body is bent and his penis hangs in the air in parallel with his face.

Perdita places her snout under the balls of Pongo, he howls with pleasure when Perdita begins to lick his anus, Perdita licks with care and affection the little pink hole of Pongo.

Perdita licks with calm while she perceives the aroma of the balls of Pongo; she closes her eyes to concentrate on her work. Pongo pants and he closes his right eye when a drop of precum falls on it. The drops of precum drip with more abundance and sprinkle Pongo's face.

Pongo opens his mouth and perceives the taste of his own precum while Perdita eats his ass.

She pushes her tongue, the female does not surprise when her tongue enters in the body of Pongo, and he pants and moans feeling as his mate's tongue moves in his rectum. Perdita perceives the cracks inside the posterior passage of Pongo.

Perdita takes out her tongue, she smiles seeing the stained face of Pongo. Perdita places the ass of Pongo again on the floor, he growls when Perdita's mouth surrounds his penis again.

Perdita moves her head and sucks Pongo's penis, she takes out the cock and licks it time after time from the tip to the knot.

"Dear. Can I ask you something?" Perdita asks in the meantime she swirls her tongue on the tip of the penis.

"Mhhh?" Pongo stammers while he has his closed eyes and he thinks about nothing else.

"What do you feel having Captain's cock in your ass?" Perdita asks licking Pongo's penis.

"Great, completely full." Pongo responds moaning of pleasure. Some moments later Pongo opens his eyes and looks at Perdita with surprise. She looks him right in the eye without stopping her licks.

Pongo feels surprised and somewhat scared while he has his open mouth, he wishes to say something to justify what happened, but only moans get out of his mouth. Perdita stops and she positions herself on Pongo.

She says absolutely nothing and grabs Pongo's penis, Pongo moans when his penis divides Perdita's vaginal lips. The female takes an air puff when Pongo's hard member slides inside her.

Perdita loved the sex with her mate; he is the innermost moment that they can share. Perdita places her forepaws on the chest of Pongo and she begins to move her ass up and down.

Pongo moans and rests his head on the carpet; he permits that Perdita takes the lead. Both growl and moan in the living room, Pongo's penis is covered completely with the warm juice of Perdita.

Perdita pants and her saliva falls on the chest of Pongo, she has her closed eyes while her tail moves with pleasure on the air. Perdita pushes her crotch against the knot of Pongo, she moans when her slit opens and the knot enters in her.

Pongo feels that his penis is stuck inside his mate, she bounces her ass. Pongo places his forepaws on the chest of Perdita and finds two nipples that stick lightly up from the white fur of his mate.

Pongo twists and he pulls her nipples with care, Perdita's moans gain intensity. Perdita moves her ass in circles in some moments while she rides to Pongo with pleasure.

Pongo's pleasure grows and he closes his eyes, his precum is plentiful and it mixes with the juices of Perdita. Pongo moans and pant rapidly; he clenches his teeth and growls when he releases his sticky semen inside his mate.

Perdita's vaginal walls close with force around the penis of Pongo when she feels an instantaneous orgasm in the moment that the semen spurts hit her vagina walls.

Perdita collapses on Pongo, they breathe agitatedly while they recover from the intense amatory act.

"I want to get in" Perdita says while she breathes agitatedly.

"Huh?" Pongo asks while Perdita gets up lightly and she looks at him. She smiles.

"I want to fuck with Captain too." Perdita says looking at Pongo. He opens his eyes with surprise and sees that Perdita smiles.

"Do you think that you can handle it?" Pongo asks looking at Perdita. She laughs softly.

"Pongo... Pongo... Pongo, I had fifteen pups, besides, if my companion can take a thick penis in his anus, I can make it with more facility." Perdita says looking at Pongo.

He looks at her a moment. Perdita was right, giving birth is not like taking a nap, and she licks his nose affectionately.

"It is ok I will arrange an appointment." Pongo says looking at Perdita. She kisses him on his mouth affectionately and both get in a passionately kiss.

On the next day Pongo wakes up, he yawns and looks at his side to see Perdita. She is sleeping peacefully, Pongo looks at her a moment and he thinks that she had not lost not a bit of her beauty since they got married.

Pongo gets up and he stretches his body, he moves with care not to wake up Perdita and let she gets some more time of rest. Pongo goes out to the kitchen and he sees that Anita is putting some sándwiches into a basket.

Pongo shrinks shoulders and he eats his food that is in his dish. When he finishes eaten his food, he goes out using the door for dogs. Pongo narrows his eyes when the rays of the sun touch his face.

When his eyes get accustomed in the light, he opens them wide and smiles when he sees that many of his pups already are running from side to side. Pongo walks toward the barn to see if all his children already are awake.

He gets to the barn and he does not get surprised when he sees that many puppies are in front of television, they are seeing an action film with a German shepherd.

The dog was another than Thunderbolt. Pongo gets out of the barn and he walks toward the stable to talk with Captain. He gets close to the stable and sees that Captain is standing to some meters of the entrance; a wood cart is tied to his body with some strings.

Meanwhile Roger is charging some things in the cart.

"Hi Captain" Pongo says looking at Captain.

"Hi" Captain says sketching a friendly smile to Pongo. The cart moves lightly while Roger is accommodating things.

"What is happening?" Pongo asks while he observes as his owner is moving on the cart.

"Roger plans to take to Anita to a picnic." The captain responds looking at Pongo.

"Oh I see." Pongo says smiling while he remembers how Anita was placing sandwiches in the basket.

"They are thinking about going to a lonely place, Roger is very excited and does not forget to say that he will fuck Anita in all the positions of the...Uhm I think that he said Kamasutra." Captain says looking at Pongo.

"Yes, Roger likes the doggy-style position." Pongo says looking doing a grimace to Captain.

"You will have a good spectacle." Pongo says looking at Captain. He makes a grimace thinks that Roger does not plan having an onlooker in that moment.

"Talking about that, I was thinking about what happened yesterday." Pongo says looking at Captain.

"I also was thinking about it, I want to repeat it." Captain says with enthusiasm.

"I also, but Uhmmm Perdy wants to join in." Pongo says looking at Captain. He gets surprised completely by the revelation of Pongo.

"Did you tell it to her?" Captain asks nonbeliever.

"No, she apparently saw us." Pongo responds making a grimace. He sighs with a little bit of tranquility thinking that she was who saw them, and no any one of the pups.

"Are you ok with that?" Pongo asks looking at Captain with some concern.

"Of course, I love your ass, but a pussy, I did not try it long time ago." Captain says with enthusiasm and he licks his mouth thinking in Perdita's soft vagina.

"Great." Pongo says moving his tail with enthusiasm. He feels pleased seeing that Captain is in agreement and content.

"Does it seem ok this afternoon?" Pongo asks looking at Captain with enthusiasm.

"No, I will be sore, perhaps tomorrow." Captain says while he sees that Roger had finished preparing everything. At that moment appears a lot of pups that begin to jump around Pongo.

"It is ok I have also something to do." Pongo says looking at Captain while pups jump around him.

"Let's go dad." Pups say while they tug at the ears of Pongo.

"Calm Down, go ahead." Pongo says smiling while he laughs by the pulls. Pups laugh content and they go away running with enthusiasm.

"What does it seem to you if we do it tomorrow?" Pongo asks looking at Captain with attention.

"It is well, but where? I suppose that you do not want other eyes observing again." Captain says doing a grimace to Pongo. Pongo laughs smoothly.

"The old barn in the Northern part of the farm, I do not think that pups will go for that place." Pongo says looking at Captain. He smiles and nods to agree to use that place like the stage of his moment of fun.

At that moment, Roger helps Anita to climb on the cart; they prepare to go to their picnic.

"I see you tomorrow, in mid afternoon." Captain says just before Roger takes the reins and he orders to Captain move. Captain neighs and begins to pull the cart, Pongo watches him a moment and smiles at the thought of that Roger and Anita will have a very pleasant moment.

Pongo begins to walk in the same direction where his pups had gone, he thinks about the fun that would have tomorrow. Pongo shakes his head to try to focus on what would do that day.

Pongo plans to show the art of the tracking to his pups. Pongo does not think he is the best tracker dog of the world, but he expects to teach them the basic theory in the event that one of them in the future would become a dog of rescue.

A smile appears in the face of Pongo when he thinks that Rolly has an innate ability for the tracking, with a very superior sense of smell to his and to the one of Perdita.

At night Pongo puts the pups to bed, he smiles when pups do not protest and they prepare to sleep. They fall asleep almost when they lean on their places; Pongo with care gets out of the barn and closes the door.

Pongo walks toward the house and sigh with a little bit of fatigue, but he feels pleased because pups had learned on what he had taught them, Rolly had obviously stood out without difficulty among his pups.

Pongo arrives to the house and he slides in using the dog's door, everything is dark and calm. He walks and crosses the kitchen until he enters in the living room, he smiles seeing that Perdita resting on carpet, she has her forelegs crossed and his head leant in them.

Perdita smiles at him smoothly, Pongo gets close to her and she nuzzles his neck and the chin affectionately. Perdita pushes him playfully, but Pongo continues for some moments and he leans next to Perdita.

"Are they already sleeping?" Perdita asks while she yawns openly and Pongo laughs smoothly.

"Of course, they are tired; I taught them how to track." Pongo responds while he gets together to Perdita's body.

"Do you really think that they have future like tracker dogs?" Perdita asks looking at Pongo and making a grimace.

"Yes, Rolly has an inborn talent for it." Pongo responds looking at Perdita. She smiles smoothly and makes a grimace.

"That is not difficult to notice, I suppose that he has the sense of smell of my father." Perdita says looking at Pongo, he makes a grimace.

"Good night Pongo" Perdita says and she licks Pongo's cheek. She closes her eyes to try falling asleep; she slowly begins to doze until he feels that somebody nuzzles her cheek.

She feels that Pongo licks her mouth slowly.

"Pongo...?" Perdita asks opening her eyes and looking with bother and fatigue to her mate. He bites her ear smoothly.

"Perdy I have a little bit of thirst." Pongo says in Perdita's ear. She gets surprised lightly when she feels that Pongo's paw is between her legs and caresses her vulva softly. He moves his paw back and forth.

"I want something sweet and delicious." Pongo says whispering in Perdita's ear. She raises an eyebrow and look at him with some intrigue and sighs before smiling and putting her look in Pongo.

"Last night wasn't it enough?" Perdita asks looking at Pongo. He smiles smoothly and he makes a grimace.

"Ok I am all yours." Perdita says looking at Pongo. Pongo smiles and he positions himself behind Perdita, she feels that Pongo takes her hind legs and he turns her over to place her backwards on the carpet.

Perdita looks at Pongo; he looks at her crotch hungrily and licks his mouth. Perdita smiles and she does not get surprised for the look of desire of Pongo.

"We are going to do this well." Pongo says looking at Perdita, she raises an eyebrow and sees that Pongo gets close to the sofa.

Pongo takes all the cushions and he throws them close to Perdita. When Pongo has gathered every one of cushions, he comes closer and again he positions himself between the legs of Perdita.

She gets surprised when Pongo raises her ass and keeps on piling cushions below her.

Perdita feels that Pongo reclines her low region on the cushions, her ass is on the air. Pongo licks his mouth and smiles seeing the exposed vulva of Perdita, he uses his forepaws to spread Perdita's legs.

Pongo smiles and sniff his mate's vulva, she moans when Pongo stimulates her clitoris with his nose. He moves his nose in circles and perceives the taste.

Pongo licks Perdita's slit. She moans of pleasure when her mate's tongue touches her clitoris, she moans and pants observing how her mate licks her crotch.

He closes his mouth around the vulva of Perdita and pushes his tongue, Perdita's vaginal lips gets open when the tip enters in the tunnel of Perdita. Perdita's vaginal walls wrap Pongo's tongue.

Pongo's nose exhales hot air on the clitoris of Perdita increasing her pleasure, she feels as the tongue of Pongo zigzags inside her. Perdita's juices surrounds Pongo's tongue, he enjoys the taste of these juices.

Pongo moves his tongue while he holds apart Perdita's legs, he smiles internally seeing that Perdita moans and pants with pleasure, her tongue is hanging from her mouth. Juices and saliva drip from the crotch of Perdita, they stain the cushions.

Perdita pants and moans while moves her head back to rest it on the roof. She nails the claws of her forepaws into the carpet. Perdita's juices become abundant; they drip from the chin of Pongo.

Pongo hears Perdita's great groan of pleasure when she reaches an orgasm. Pongo holds the ass of Perdita while he licks and sucks the juices; they ooze from the slit of Perdita. She moans and shakes with pleasure uncontrollably.

Pongo's tongue moves time after time over the vulva of Perdita; it is swollen and completely wet. The juice is dripping on the cushions while Perdita recovers slowly from the orgasm, Pongo smiles seeing that she even is a little dozy.

When Perdita recovers, she looks at Pongo and smiles smoothly. Pongo feels that his penis is completely erect for that moment; the precum is dripping from the tip to the carpet of the living room.

Pongo with a smile he positions himself on Perdita; he looks below him while he accommodates his penis to put it into the hot and wet crack of his mate. Perdita feels that the spurts of precum fall on his stomach while Pongo's penis rocks on the air.

She loves to see Pongo's penis, he is well-endowed, and his penis is bigger than the average of the Dalmatians. The penis tip touches Perdita's vulva, Pongo gives a soft push and the vaginal lips of Perdita surrounds the tip of his cock.

The face of Pongo is in front of Perdita's face, both look at each other to the eyes. Pongo observes her beautiful eyes. She surrounds Pongo's neck with her forepaws, Perdita smiles at him and kisses him smoothly at the same time that Pongo pushes his penis.

Perdita moans and pushes her head back when her vaginal walls distend, Pongo's penis is surrounded by Perdita's warm vaginal walls. Pongo stops when his knot touches his mate's vulva.

Pongo sees as Perdita has her closed eyes, he begins to move slowly on Perdita, his cock enters and gets out of the vagina with slowness. Pongo moans enjoying the pleasurable friction.

Perdita moans and pants while Pongo pumps his penis in her, the hard member caresses her vagina walls.

She had never made the love in this position; Perdita feels that the spurts of precum fall in her vagina.

The ass of Pongo moves back to front while he fucks Perdita. She moans of pleasure, the cushions are pressed every time that Pongo gives a shove. Pongo's warm saliva falls on the face of Perdita, she opens her eyes and smiles seeing that her mate's tongue hangs out of his mouth and has closed eyes.

That one is its typical expression of pleasure, she smiles remembering as Pongo had that same expression while Anita caressed him. Pongo was enjoying the caress, but what he enjoyed more was the oral sex that she was giving him while she remained hidden behind the sofa.

Pongo expedites his pushes; he pants with more force and presses his knot against the opening of Perdita.

She yelps with pain when her opening dilates and the knot of Pongo enters in her body.

Pongo gets comfortable a little better and resumes his movements, he moans and pants. His mate's vaginal walls are soft and warm in addition that Perdita is tight. Perdita feels that her back rubs the carpet.

Pongo's moans turn into growling while his pleasure increases just like the pleasure of Perdita. She feels that her vagina walls secrete more juices and they coat the penis of Pongo that throbs inside her body.

The respiration of both accelerates, Pongo stops and growls avoiding howling when he releases his cum inside Perdita, she opens her mouth largely and moans pushing her head back when the semen spurts coat her vagina walls.

Perdita's body becomes taut and shakes when the pleasure of the orgasm spreads in all her body. Pongo feels that his penis is squeezed with more force.

The two lovers pant while they have their closed eyes, they opens their eyes when they listen that a door opens in the first floor of the house. Pongo and Perdita look toward the stairs and they see that Roger come downstairs.

They look as Roger yawns and pass at their side without saying anything, he enters in the kitchen and turns on light, from their position Pongo and Perdita do not see what happens inside the kitchen.

Pongo hears some sounds and he deduces that Roger is taking a glass of water; this is not something out of what's ordinary.

He shuts the light of the kitchen, Roger goes out. Perdita notices that Roger yawns and he is sleepy, she internally knows that Roger and Anita had fucked until they ended exhausted.

Roger goes up the stairs and disappears for the corridor. Pongo and Perdita look at each other and they roar with laughter for some moments. Both cannot believe that Roger had not noticed that their dogs are in so strange position after having sex.

At that moment the pile of cushions collapses and Perdita keeps on hanging under the body of Pongo. He and Perdita growl of pain until Pongo with calm he leans to Perdita on the carpet and he is on her.

"I talked with Captain." Pongo says looking at Perdita. She looks at him with interest.

"He showed up with a lot of interest for our time of fun." Pongo says smiling at Perdita, she smiles content and she gets excited at the thought of fucking with Captain.

"We plan to make it tomorrow evening, in the old granary in the north of the farm. That way we avoid problems with the pups." Pongo says looking at Perdita.

"We will not have problems with the pups, tomorrow they will be glue to the T.V. They will see Thunderbolt's show all the day." Perdita says smiling at Pongo.

"How do you know that?" Pongo asks looking at Perdita. She smiles.

"I am Thunderbolt's fan too, a very good-looking dog like other one that I know." Perdita says caressing softly Pongo's shoulder. He smiles smoothly and he kisses her on her mouth.

On the next day Pongo wakes up first, he stretches his body and yawns feeling that each muscle of its body fills up with blood. Pongo has closed his eyes in the meantime he stretches his hind legs before breathing contentedly.

He opens his eyes and sees that Perdita is looking at him with a smile; she is still reclining on her left side in the carpet.

"Let's go for the breakfast." Pongo says in the meantime he caresses Perdita's neck.

"Ok" Perdita says while she stands up. She and Pongo walk toward the kitchen and they eat their food.

Perdita is very eager about the experience that she will have with Captain, she fucked with some dogs with big cocks. Pongo also is thrilled, he wanted to feel Captain's penis in his inside again.

Both spend a couple of hours with their pups observing television, after that they play with Roger and Anita. Pongo and Perdita run after the frisbee time after time with enthusiasm and happiness.

He comes lunchtime and both eat their lunch in their dishes and they rest in the living room, they fall asleep side by side while Roger and Anita watch television. Pongo sleeps calmly until he feels a lick on his cheek.

Pongo opens his eyes slowly and yawn while the blurred image of Perdita becomes clear before him.

"Dear, we don't want to be late." She says smiling seeing that Pongo stands up with a little bother and he yawns. He shakes his body to wake up completely.

"Let's go." Pongo says looking at Perdita. She nods they go out of the house, they first thing that they do is visit the barn and verify that their pups are completely glue to the television while they observe that Thunderbolt leaps on a villain from an automobile.

Perdita smiles and looks at Pongo, he does a grimace. Perdita and Pongo begin to walk toward the north part of the farm where the old barn is, it was in the extreme of the farm.

Pongo nibbles Perdita playfully in the neck while they walk. Perdita laughs and she pushes to Pongo playfully, they walk while the grass moves by a light breeze.

Perdita and Pongo get excited when they see the old barn, originally it was red-colored like all the barns, but time and the weather had damaged the painting that almost had fallen down completely.

Just a few blotches of red paint are the proof of the old color of the walls; they get close to the door and open it with care. The wood creaks because it is complete dry and it is very old.

"Hi Captain." Perdita says when she sees as the horse already is waiting for them in the center of the barn.

"Hi Perdita, Pongo" Captain says while he observes the couple of Dalmatians. Pongo closes the barn door and greets to Captain with a smile. Pongo and Perdita get close to Captain, he is excited.

"I waited this since my walk yesterday, Captain." Perdita says stopping in front of Captain and smiling to him suggestively, Pongo is at her side smiling.

Captain neighs with enthusiasm and he moves content his tail.

"Seeing Roger and Anita having sex all afternoon achieved got me hornier, Anita certainly was hot." Captain says licking his mouth.

"I cannot believe it, Pongo is not only perverted animal that wants fuck to Anita." Perdita says sighing with defeat. She knew that Pongo has a certain fondness for the females in general, even Anita.

In more than an occasion she had to repress to Pongo in order that he does not run to Anita and he tries to have sex with her when Anita is in her most fertile days. Those days Perdita was compelled to satiate the hunger of sex of Pongo in order that he forgets about Anita, her owner was not conscious that her aroma overloads Pongo's smell sene, making him a lustful dog.

Perdita hated that part of having a more developed sense of smell, she even was thinking as she will control to all her children when they would feel those irresistible impulses.

"Come on Perdy, never mind that. I mean that you should get worried more about how you will take Captain's hard cock." Pongo says looking at Perdita.

"Ok... Ok..." Perdita says looking at with some bother Pongo. He smiles, Perdita smiles at Captain and she gets close to him.

Perdita puts her lips on the lips of Captain. Captain's tongue invades Perdita's mouth completely; she joins her tongue to Captain's tongue. Pongo sees as the thick lips of Captain presses Perdita's lips, this is a kiss that seems incredible him due to the size of Captain in comparison to the size of Perdita.

Perdita with her forepaws holds Captain's face; he has his eyes closed while he concentrates on what happens.

Perdita feels that the saliva falls from her chin and gets wet her forepaws; Captain moves his great tongue inside the mouth of Perdita without problems. Perdita stops the kiss and separates her mouth from the mouth of Captain; a great saliva thread spreads out between their mouths.

Pongo with a lick he breaks off the saliva thread; he licks his mouth and surprises Perdita and Capitan when he puts his lips on the thick lips of Captain. He opens his mouth and pushes his tongue.

Perdita looks with surprise and amazement as her husband kisses another male; she feels a heat in her crotch. Pongo's tongue tries to overcome Captain's tongue until both separate their mouths.

Pongo licks his mouth with pleasure. Pongo and Perdita look at each other, both smiles smoothly while Captain looks at them.

He sees as the two Dalmatians get under him, he feels that two paws below his balls. Pongo observes how Perdita with her paws raises Captain's big balls with effort.

"Captain, these are the biggest balls that I have seen in my life." Perdita says feeling the weight of these orbs; she only can imagine the great quantity of semen that certainly Captain has stored for her and Pongo.

Captain smiles content with proud.

Pongo places his paws on the balls of Captain. He caresses Captain's balls slowly, Perdita joins up him and moves her paws by the middle line of the sack, the skin is hard and wrinkled.

Pongo's and Perdita's paws touch to each other while they caress Captain's genitals. He has his eyes closed enjoying the caresses of the couple of Dalmatians, he feels as the soft small cushions move up and down on his scrotum.

Pongo finishes his caresses and he brings closer his nose to Captain's balls, he takes a deep breath and perceives the aroma that fills his nose. Pongo smiles content and begins to lick the testicle that is in front of his mouth.

Pongo's tongue gets wet in saliva Captain's skin; he moves his tail and neighs smoothly perceiving Pongo's licks.

Perdita looks at her husband, she places her mouth on Captain's right testicle and licks it just like her mate, and she sits and places her forepaws on the free portion of that orb. Perdita presses and stimulates them digging her claws into the skin carefully.

Captain moans feeling the job of the two Dalmatians, he feels that his penis begins to leave his sheath, his member hardens rapidly. Captain feels as a drop of precum begins to ooze.

Perdita feels that a sticky liquid drop falls on her back, she looks up and opens her eyes with surprise seeing Captain's shaft. She looks at it with surprise by the length and thickness of the penis.

Perdita studies it a moment observing the stains of black color located lengthwise and the rounded tip, the female gives some steps back and she sits, she closes her two legs around the shaft of Captain and she aims it at her face.

Captain neighs of pleasure when his penis tip enters in the mouth of Perdita; she perceives the taste of the precum that sprouts of the opening. Perdita sucks with difficulty due to the thickness of the penis.

Perdita moves her tongue on the tip picking up the precum, it is sticky and abundant. Captain neighs and moves his tail with great pleasure; Perdita's tongue is incredible for him.

Meanwhile Pongo licks Captain's erection, he moves her tongue on that hard thick cock, Pongo sees as his wife sucks the equine penis with pleasure. Pongo moves and bring near his mouth to the mouth of Perdita.

Pongo smiles at Perdita, she opens her mouth and takes out Captain's penis, Perdita aims the penis at Pongo's mouth. Captain moans and feels as the lips of Pongo close around the tip of his penis.

Pongo enjoys the taste of the precum, he moans when Perdita's closes her paws around his case and she begins to jerk him off. Perdita moves her paws and observes as the red tip of the penis of Pongo is visible.

Pongo's penis grows quickly under the stimulation of Perdita, Pongo's moans are ununderstandable.

Captain neighs and takes down his head to see between his forelegs, he sees that Pongo passes his penis to Perdita.

"It is necessary to sharing, dear." Perdita says looking at Pongo with a smile. She begins to lick half of the he of the penis, Pongo smiles and joins his tongue to his wife's tongue.

"This is incredible." Captain moans with pleasure. He feels as the two tongues move on the head of their penis, the two tongues take turns to lick the precum that oozes of the opening.

Captain's pleasure increases rapidly, the oral sex of Pongo was fabulous, but the two tongues are incredible. Pongo joins his mouth to Perdita's mouth; they are kissing having the tip of the penis between their mouths.

Captain neighs with force and a jet of cum enters in the mouth of Pongo, he move Captain's penis to pass it to Perdita. She closes her mouth around the penis of the horse and she receives Captain's semen.

She is surprised by the semen that fills rapidly her mouth, her cheeks swell up rapidly. Pongo rapidly takes out Captain's penis and he aims it at his mouth that is filled. Pongo takes out the cock and the sticky cum jets fall on the couple of Dalmatians.

Pongo's mouth opens largely and permits that the rest of semen fall on its tongue, he swallows it and he gets surprised when Perdita takes the penis away and she directs it down to her own mouth. The semen jets run out and Captain's penis is hanging up softly under his stomach while he drools.

Pongo and Perdita look at each other and they laugh when seeing their aspect, from their faces and snouts drips semen. Perdita joins her mouth to Pongo's and both are kissing passionately, they share the remain semen in their mouths.

Pongo breaks off the kiss and he licks Perdita's face, he cleans his mate's face with affection. When he finishes his work, Perdita opens her eyes and looks at him with her brown eyes.

Perdita reciprocates Pongo's affection, she kisses Pongo on his lips and next her tongue cleans the nose.

Pongo feels that his wife's tongue moves on his face, slowly licking cum.

Perdita finishes Pongo's cleanliness; he opens his eyes and smiles. Both look as the penis of Captain, it rocks on the air when he moves his hips.

"Take it easy, Captain." Pongo says looking at Captain; he is looking at him from the right side.

"I cannot wait to plunge my cock in one of you." Captain says looking at Pongo, he laughs just like Perdita.

"You will have us in the right time, Captain." Perdita says looking at Captain with a coquettish smile. She takes Captain's flaccid penis and begins to caress it slowly. He moans smoothly and sees that Pongo also places his forepaws on his penis.

The four paws moves on the cock, Pongo feels as Captain's penis begins to recover its hardness. Perdita cannot wait to take her turn to feel such big member in her vagina.

In short time Captain's penis is erect, Perdita and Pongo get out from that place to sit on the right side of Captain, he looks closely at them to see who would be the first one. Pongo looks to Perdita; he expects that she be who decides the next movement.

"Captain, I would like to see you giving a little bit of pleasure to my husband." Perdita says looking at Captain.

"Nothing more correct." Captain says moving his head and stirring his horsehair.

"Come on dear." Perdita says walking toward a group of bale of hay that are stacked close. Pongo sees to Perdita and he smiles content, he comes closer to that place and gets on a close bale, Pongo sits on the bundle and leans his forepaws toward back while he spreads his legs.

Captain neighs and he gets close to Pongo. Captain sniffs Pongo's penis, Pongo perceives the hot air that gets out of the nose of Captain. Pongo closes his eyes and he moans when the thick lips of Captain wrap his penis.

Pongo moans and pants with pleasure feeling that Captain sucks his whole penis. Captain perceives the taste of the canine penis, Pongo's meat is delicious.

The horse wraps his tongue up around the penis of Pongo. Pongo moans while he has his head toward back. Perdita looks at this with interest; she never could take the whole Pongo's penis in her mouth, but Captain has his mouth closed around the penis, even the knot.

Perdita positions herself below the head of Captain; she sees that Captain's saliva coats her mate's speckled balls. Perdita licks her mouth when he sees a new point of attack.

Pongo opens his eyes with surprise and almost jump when he feels that Perdita's tongue touches his anus.

He feels as Perdita's tongue moves slowly in circles on his tail hole, Perdita smears with saliva the brown wrinkle hole of Pongo.

She closes her mouth around the anus of Pongo and pushes her tongue, Pongo drools when Perdita's tongue enters in his body. She swirls her tongue inside Pongo-

Meanwhile Captain feels that the spurts of precum hit his palate and they fall on his tongue. Pongo pants rapidly, his pleasure is big to be able to resist more, Perdita becomes aware of this and she stops.

"Captain, better we stop." Perdita says noticing that her mate is close to release his semen. Captain stops and releases Pongo's penis, Pongo's penis oscillates on the air uncontrollably while it shines by Captain's abundant saliva.

Pongo moans when Captain does two lick on his member. Perdita laughs smoothly seeing that Pongo is sleepy by pleasure. She comes closer and he helps him to get up.

"Your cock penis is delicious." Captain says neighing with enthusiasm in the meantime he looks at Pongo.

"Thanks, but you should try the delight that Perdita has between her legs." Pongo says looking at Captain.

He looks at Perdita with a seductive smile, Pongo gets off the hay and Perdita takes the place of Pongo.

Perdita opens her legs wide, she with a paw begins to caress her crotch slowly, Captain looks at Perdita's vulva with attention, it is not as big as the vagina of a mare, but without a doubt it is soft.

Captain introduces his face between the legs of Perdita, he sniffs Perdita's vulva. The aroma fills Captain's blowholes; he neighs smoothly and he takes out his tongue.

Perdita moans with pleasure when Captain's tongue moves on her vulva. His saliva soaks that area completely.

"Delicious." Captain says neighing. He puts his mouth on the opening of Perdita; she feels that Captain's tongue tip enters in her vagina. Captain pushes and his powerful tongue, it gets inside Perdita's opening without any problem.

Captain feels that Perdita's vaginal walls squeeze his tongue with force; Perdita's juices cover his tongue.

Perdita moans and pants with pleasure, she opens her mouth wide when he feels that Captain's tongue enters in her cervix.

Pongo's tongue never got so deeply in her inside; she feels that his vagina his filled with the tongue of Captain. Pongo observes as his wife shakes with pleasure while Captain enjoys her juices.

Pongo positions himself below Captain and look at the horse's erect shaft with a smile, Captain neighs of pleasure when Pongo licks a drop of precum.

Pongo licks his mouth enjoying the salty and spicy precum; he takes Captain's penis and aims it at his mouth. Captain moans the moment that he feels that Pongo's mouth closes around the tip of her penis.

Perdita moans and sees Captain's head between her legs; Captain's respiration moves the hair of her stomach. Perdita's juices get wet Captain's lips and they drip toward the ground.

Meanwhile Pongo sucks smoothly; he moves his tongue on the rounded tip, the taste of its meat is different and delicious.

Pongo stops when he hears Perdita's strong groan. Pongo permits that Captain's penis escapes of his mouth. Pongo moves to get out of under Captain, he looks with a little bit of surprise that Perdita is lying-down on hay.

Perdita pants rapidly, her chest fills up with air and deflates while air enters and gets out of her bellows.

Captain licks his lips perceiving Perdita's juices, Perdita's crotch is shining and her juices even drip from it. Perdita sits with a little bit of effort, she pants while she looks at Captain.

She looks at Captain and with a seductive smile, she spreads her legs wide. Captain looks at Pongo and makes a grimace.

"Let's make somewhat interesting." Captain says while he observes a pile of bundles of hay, he moves and he gets himself in front of the hay pile, Captain turns over to give his back to the pile of bundles.

Pongo looks at him a moment until he smiles when becomes aware of the idea of Captain.

Perdita is confused until Pongo climbs the hay pile and he positions himself behind Captain, he rapidly mounts to Captain. Perdita laughs smoothly seeing that her mate is mounting somebody a lot bigger than himself.

Captain uses his mouth to drag a couple of bundles of hay and place them below him. Perdita him winks an eye to Captain and she positions herself below the horse. Pongo from his position sees that Perdita leans backwards on hay and open her legs wide.

Captain moves lightly and he achieves that the tip of his penis touches Perdita's vulva, Perdita holds Captain's penis with her forepaws.

"Do it, Captain." Perdita says while she rubs the tip on her vulva. Captain pushes his penis with slowness and determination. Perdita moans with pain feeling the pressure of the tip in her vulva.

The captain neighs with frustration, he can feel the internal heat of Perdita on the tip of his penis.

"Calm down Captain, remember that my wife is there down." Pongo says giving friendly blows to the horse's flanks.

"I know it, but it has been a long time since I fucked a pussy." Captain says while he pushes with more determination, his penis head is soaked in juices and even so it is difficult to penetrate to Perdita.

Pongo jumps of the bundles of hay to try to help, he positions himself below Captain and he sits next to Perdita, he begins to stimulate Perdita's rosy point to increment the quantity of juices.

Perdita moans and drops her head toward back feeling as her mate pleasures her, juices rapidly gush in more quantity of the inside of Perdita.

Captain increments pressure and neighs with pleasure when his penis head enters in Perdita, she utters a barking of pain when her opening stretches and Captain's penis enters in her body.

Perdita is surprised by the initial pain of penetration; any knot had produced a similar pain for her, only comparable to the pain of giving birth to her pups. Captain drools while he enjoys the heat and Perdita's softness.

Captain pushes his penis slowly, Pongo observes amazed as the thick member of Captain slides in Perdita. Pongo is surprised observing that Perdita's pink opening wraps Captain's shaft.

Perdita breathes agitatedly feeling as the inside of her vagina stretches around the member of Captain, she observes as of more of the masculinity of Captain enters in her until the head of the penis touches her cervix.

Captain stops while he drools; Perdita's vagina is very tight and squeezes his cock in very pleasurable and a little painful way. Pongo sees looks at his mate to a moment to make sure that she is all right.

"It Is Incredible." Perdita says while she looks at Pongo. He smiles at Perdita and again he climbs on the hay pile to position himself behind Captain. Pongo mounts to Captain and he grabs the flanks with difficulty.

Pongo gets comfortable and he feels that his penis tip touches Captain's anus, he does not feel pain when Pongo's penis enters in his rectum. Pongo has his eyes closed and blurt a groan of pleasure out.

Captain begins to move in Perdita with care, he moans and neighs with pleasure. Perdita's vaginal walls are very soft and they caress his penis. Besides she is very tight like no mare that he fucked before.

Perdita's tongue hangs out of her mouth, the hay intrudes in the white fur of her back in each push of Captain, each part of her vagina is stimulated and the penis tip touches her cervix repeatedly.

Pongo pumps his penis rapidly and he marks the rhythm of his pushes with the motions of Captain, Captain's anus is hot and tight. Pongo pushes in and he takes out his knot without any problem feeling that Captain's sphincter moves on his knot.

Perdita moans feeling that the rounded head of Captain touches the entrance of her cervix in each push, her juices cover the horse's penis. Captain neighs with pleasure, he feels as Pongo's penis in and out of his anus rapidly.

Captain's pushes are stronger just like his moans. Perdita opens her eyes and utters a groan of pleasure when a powerful semen jet invades her uterus and her vagina completely; it unleashes an orgasm in her inside.

The warm and sticky substance oozes of the opening of Perdita and forms a white puddle on hay while Captain lost stare and he drools uncontrollably, her saliva falls to the floor.

Captain fails to pay attention to Pongo, he pumps up with force, his balls hit Captain's scrotum. Pongo whines and he stoops with more speed. Pongo drools until he stops when he shoots his cum.

The canine cum cover the walls of the rectum of Captain, he perceives it and sees behind him. Captain observes as Pongo is lost in the ecstasy of the moment, he drools on his back.

Captain gives a neigh and Pongo awakes from his catalepsy, Pongo looks to Captain and he smiles. He takes out his penis slowly and observes as his knot again appears, when his penis leaves the ass of Captain, Pongo does a jump to get down of the pile.

Pongo observes that Captain slowly gives some steps backwards; Pongo's eyes open completely when Capitan's member leaves his wife's vagina. Perdita's vagina is wide open; Pongo positions himself between the legs of Perdita.

"Wow Captain, you opened her wide." Pongo says looking at Captain, he makes a grimace and smiles contentedly. Pongo sees inside of the vagina of his wife for first time, it is flooded with white semen.

Perdita moans when she feels Pongo's tongue inside her, Pongo's tongue picks up Captain's semen. Pongo savors Captain's thick semen for some moments until his tongue gets tired of licking.

Pongo helps to Perdita to stand up, she places her legs on the floor and feels that Capitan's semen is dripping from her stretched opening, she moans when Pongo licks her vulva and cleaning the cum.

"Did you enjoy it, honey?" Pongo asks looking at Perdita. She turns over her head and looks at him with a smile.

"A lot" Perdita responds and she moves her tail. Pongo also moves his tail and resume his licks in the vagina of Perdita. She moans feeling as Pongo's tongue moves without difficulty inside his vagina.

Pongo stops and he licks his mouth while his cock hangs softly under his stomach, he feels that precum falls from the tip.

"Mmm... dear, you are waiting your turn with longing." Perdita says seeing her mate's hard shaft.

"Captain please gets comfortable." Perdita says looking at the horse. Captain neighs content and he leans backwards on the hay. Pongo and Perdita look at each other and they smile when they get close to Captain

They observe Captain's balls and penis between his legs.

Pongo with a quick jump climbs on Captain. He sees Pongo's cock hanging up between his legs; Pongo gives a groan of pleasure when the long Captain's tongue touches his penis tip. Pongo drops his hips and his penis enters in the mouth of Captain, he sucks his canine limb with care.

Pongo observes as her mate is licking Captain's balls, Perdita's tongue moves on the testicles slowly.

Pongo grabs Captain's penis and he aims it to his mouth, the horse gives a neigh when his penis tip enters in the mouth of Pongo. The Dalmatian sucks while he holds the horse's thick member.

The jets of precum hit Pongo's palate; he swallows the precum with pleasure. Perdita licks the middle line of the testicles of Captain. Pongo continues sucking and he sees that his mate stops for a reason.

Pongo sees that the ears of Perdita are in alert. He sees that she looks at him; her look says that he should continue while she is busy. Captain moans with pleasure, he turns over his head when he sees that Perdita walks toward the right part of the barn, she heads toward a cart that is close to corner.

It is loaded with bundles of hay put on top.

Captain sees that Perdita walks behind the cart and the bundles of hay. Pongo's and Captain's eyes open completely when they see that Perdita appears again and she carries Tibbs in her mouth.

The cat hangs from his scruff of the neck while the Dalmatian female charges him. Perdita had perceived something when she was being fucked by Captain, after that her suspicions had been confirmed when she felt his presence.

Tibbs does not know what to do at that moment, Captain's sudden income had woken him up and he had simply hidden to be able to sleep calmly and not to have to keep any order of Captain.

But Perdita's and Pongo's arrival and had raised an eyebrow of the cat, and what happened after practically surprised him. Pongo smiles seeing that Tibbs's penis this erect between his hind legs.

Perdita places Tibbs next to Pongo, the cat sees Pongo's cock with surprise, he had never been so close to a dog to see his penis.

"Do you want to join the fun, Tibbs?" Pongo asks looking at Tibbs with a smile.

The cat continuous looking at Pongo's penis, he looks at Perdita, she does a grimace. Pongo smiles and he places his right forepaw behind Tibbs and he pushes his head toward his penis.

Tibbs perceives the aroma of the penis of Pongo, Pongo's member is a lot bigger than one of a cat and different. Pongo smiles seeing that Tibbs looks at his crotch with amazement, he pushes Tibbs's head a little more until his nose touches his throbbing shaft.

Tibbs looks at Pongo; he swallows hard and takes out his tongue. Perdita looks with a lot of interest as Tibbs begins to lick her mate's penis in a slow way.

Pongo moan smoothly feeling as the tongue of Tibbs moves up and down along his penis, Pongo's precum gets to Tibss's tongue. The taste is not disagreeable and he continues licking slowly.

Perdita smiles and she begins to lick Captain's balls slowly, her tongue moves in the middle of the two testicles, she observes as Tibbs closes his mouth around the penis and begins sucking.

Captain neighs smoothly while he perceives as his balls get wet by the saliva of Perdita, she uses her two paws to massage the two testicles. Perdita raises her tongue and begins to move it on the member of Captain.

Pongo is concentrated in Tibbs, he moans smoothly while he sees as the cat moves his head. Pongo places his left foreleg under the body of Tibbs, he moans softly while he sucks.

Pongo's paw moves on the penis of Tibbs, his penis certainly not is of bigger than one of his pups, it does not have a knot in addition to some barbs on the surface.

From his position, Captain sees as Pongo places his foreleg behind Tibbs, he opens his eyes with surprise feeling that one of the claws of Pongo is moving on his anus, Pongo moves his claw slowly in circles in the hole of the cat.

Pongo's claw is soaked with his saliva, Tibbs moans when Pongo pushes his claw; it tries to enter in him.

"Relax Sergeant." Pongo says while he looks at Tibbs. He says absolutely nothing while he continues sucking. Tibbs moans when Pongo's claw enters in his anus, the claw moves slowly in circles, in and out.

Perdita licks a drop of precum from the head of the penis of Captain. Perdita again takes down her mouth and licks Captain's balls; he gives a neigh of surprise when Perdita's tongue touches his anus.

Perdita's tongue moves up and down slowly on the anus of Captain, she licks the wrinkle smoothly.

Captain's anus shines for the warm saliva of the female dog, he moans and neighs while he sees that Pongo moans and the head of Tibbs is missing while he is bobbing his head.

Perdita closes her mouth around the sphincter of Captain; she pushes her tongue with force to penetrate into Captain. Perdita feels that Captain's sphincter opens and her tongue enters in him, she moves her tongue while her nose is covered by the heavy sack of Captain.

He neighs of pleasure feeling as Perdita's tongue is moving inside his body; the walls of his anus get covered in slippery saliva. Captain thinks that she is kissing his anus passionately.

Pongo observes as his mate eats up Captain's anus, Pongo smiles because he knows that it is a great feel the fact of having Perdita's tongue inside his ass.

Pongo stops Tibbs, he cleans the mouth and his wiskers of the precum of Pongo. Perdita sees that her mate reclines back in Captain and he grabs Tibbs. He holds him underneath his shoulders to raise his feline body.

"Pongo... wait" Tibbs says alarmed when he sees that Pongo positions him on his penis. Perdita opens her eyes with surprise when Pongo descents Tibbs's body, he feels as the tip of the penis of Pongo presses his sphincter.

Pongo presses a little more; Perdita opens the eyes with surprise when she sees that Tibbs's hole opens and the penis tip enters in his rectum.

Tibbs blurts out a groan of pain when Pongo's penis enters in his rectum, Pongo moans when Tibbs's anal walls squeeze his penis. Tibbs's anus is a lot tighter than the ass of Perdita or any other female that he has fucked in his life.

Pongo begins to move, he surrounds with his paw the body of Tibbs, he grabs the cat's cock. Pongo begins to stimulate Tibbs's penis, he feels the barbs that stick out the penis of the cat. Tibbs's penis moves between the toes of the paw of Pongo.

Tibbs lays his right forepaw on the neck of Pongo to take hold. Tibbs moans while his body up and down by the motions of Pongo. Perdita looks at him with attention; she was not thinking seeing a dog to have sex with a cat.

Perdita takes out her tongue from the inside of Captain and licks her anus some moments more, she sits and puts her paw on the anus of Captain. He moans softly by the caresses of Perdita.

"Do you mind, Captain?" Perdita asks while she pushes her paw slightly.

"Of course that not." Captain responds observing over Pongo and Tibbs.

Perdita pushes her paw with force, she looks with surprise as her paw gets lost inside Captain, and he gives a neigh of pleasure. Perdita pushes her paw deeper inside; she feels the internal heat of Captain.

Captain feels as the paw of the female is moving in his inside, Perdita's paw is not a problem for him. Perdita moves her paw looking for something, she smiles when he finds what he looks for, Captain neighs noisily.

Captain and he takes air with excitation, he neighs feeling as the paw of Perdita caresses his prostate with care.

Perdita moves her paw back and forward, in circles on the gland of the horse.

Captain's precum spurts are more abundant, and it slides on his shaft trunk. Perdita places her tongue on the base of the penis and she licks the precum that gets to her tongue.

Pongo observes this while he continues moving the body of Tibbs up and down while he is giving pleasure to Tibbs. The cat moans feeling as each part of his rectum is touched by the member of Pongo, he moans of pleasure when his prostate is touched.

Tibbs cannot believe that he is enjoying this, from his point of view he sees that Perdita's paw moves in circles.

Pongo pants while he continues fucking Tibbs, he moves his paw up and down, the anatomy of the penis of Tibbs is interesting for Pongo. Perdita moves her paw for some moments more feeling as the anal walls of Captain squeeze his paw.

She withdraws her paw and observes as the anus of Captain closes slowly, she resumes her licked on that place. Captain moans while he observes as Pongo continues moving and fucking Tibbs.

Pongo pants while his pleasure increases, he growls when he releases his semen inside Tibbs at the same time that he takes down his paw on the penis of Tibbs. Tibbs feels that the powerful semen jet hits the walls of his anus and it floods his rectum.

At that moment Tibbs's eyes go out of his orbits when pleasure fills his body, he drools and his semen comes out of his penis while Pongo still masturbates him. Perdita continues licking Captain's anus with calm while the Horse's precum is fired in little white jets.

Pongo's semen oozes of the inside of the anus of Tibbs and covers his knot dripping on the stomach of Captain. Perdita stops and she sits, she looks at Pongo smiling smoothly.

Pongo smiles while he holds Tibbs in his place, Pongo holds Tibbs by the scruff of the neck and he passes him to Perdita, she gives some steps and leans Tibbs on the hay on his right side, he does not move still while he recovers.

Perdita with curiosity moves Tibbs's tail and she observes that his hole is wide open on and she can see inside without problems.

"Well dear, it's your turn." Perdita says smiling and looking at Pongo.

Pongo gets down of Captain, he stands up and feels that his penis moves under his stomach and it scatters precum on the hay of the floor. Pongo looks at Captain with a smile; he positions himself below Captain and he aligns his ass with the penis of Captain.

Pongo moves back while he sees over his shoulder, he feels as the tip touches his knot and balls. The precum of Captain stains the white balls of the Dalmatian. Pongo stops when the head of the penis of Captain is under his tail, Pongo gets ready and pushes backward, he feels that Captain's precum wets his sphincter.

Captain neighs with pleasure when his penis head enters in the anus of Pongo, he moans and pushes back while he impales himself. Pongo moans while his anal walls stretch around the penis of Captain.

Perdita looks closely as Captain's thick penis invades her mate's rectum; she sees as the sphincter of Pongo is distended at its maximum. She moves and sees that Pongo is content while he has a good time.

Perdita smiles and she gets close to Tibbs, she with her paw rolls him over. Perdita smiles seeing that his penis is still out of his sheath. She leans on her chest and she makes herself comfortable, Tibbs opens his eyes and blurts a meow of pleasure out when Perdita's lips close around his penis.

Perdita sucks slowly, she moves her tongue on the penis of Tibbs, the barbs in the penis of Tibbs are interesting, and the penis is very different to a dog's penis. Tibbs moans and sees as the female dog pleasures him.

Perdita's eyes meets Tibbs's eyes, he sees that she smiles on him smoothly before going back to concentrate on her job. Perdita sucks while she uses her paw to massage Tibbs's balls.

She stops and takes out the penis from her mouth, she takes down her snout and licks Tibbs's balls, and Perdita perceives the taste of the semen of Pongo on them. Tibbs's mouth opens when his balls enter in the mouth of Perdita without any problem.

Pongo observes with attention as Perdita sucks Tibbs's balls, it is something very interesting for the Captain too. Captain neighs smoothly feeling as his penis is caressed by the anal walls of Pongo.

His precum covers his penis and floods Pongo's rectum.

Pongo moves his ass slowly because he has his attention in Perdita, she sucks Tibbs's penis, Pongo's eyes open completely when Perdita stops and she leans backward and opens her legs at the same moment that Tibbs stands up.

Tibbs pants while he feels as the saliva is dripping of his penis; he had not received oral sex in a long time. Tibbs sees that Perdita looks at him while she is caressing her vulva slowly, the sergeant does not expect another order and he positions himself between the legs of Perdita.

He gets comfortable and points his penis; he pushes his hips and meows with pleasure when the soft walls of the vagina of Perdita wrap his penis. Tibbs begins to pump his penis rapidly inside the female dog.

Perdita moans while she has her closed eyes, the barbs in the penis of Tibbs give her a new and strangely pleasurable sensation. Tibbs pumps up rapidly, he drools feeling completely lost in pleasure.

He had not tasted a vagina in a long time; Perdita is soft and tight in addition to a female dog, something that no one of his contemporaries would have felt ever. His penis in and out of Perdita rapidly.

His climax comes closer rapidly, he pumps rapidly and blurts a growl of pleasure out when he releases his semen inside Perdita, and she feels that the semen jets smear her vagina walls.

But it is not enough to give her an orgasm, Tibbs moves to one side and lies down on hay; he sees that Perdita seems disappointed while she moves to rest on her right side.

Tibbs knows that it is its fault; he crawls a little and surprises Perdita when he begins to caress her vulva.

Perdita moans feeling that Tibbs's paw moves on her clitoris, Perdita's juices are abundant and get wet the cat's leg. Tibbs moves his paws and the eyes of Perdita gets open completely when Tibbs's paw presses her anus.

Tibbs feels that the internal heat of Perdita surrounds his paw; Tibbs begins to move his paw inside the anus of the female dog. Perdita moans and pants, she places her own paw on her vagina and she begins to masturbate.

Pongo sees this sees and he decides to concentrate in her task, he moves his ass in several directions to pleasure Captain. He moans and drools while his penis is squeezed by the anal walls of Pongo.

Pongo moves his ass back and forward, he feels that Captain's penis rubs on his prostate, semen drips abundantly from the tip of his penis. Captain feels that his two big balls are about to free another load of cum.

Tibbs moves his paw in circles while Perdita push two toes in her vagina, trough the thin membrane, she feels that his toes rubs the paw of Tibbs. He feels as his paw is squeezed strongly.

Pongo moves while he listens to a great groan of pleasure when she reaches an orgasm and all her body becomes taut catching Tibbs's paw in her anus.

Captain cannot resist more and with a powerful neigh he shoots his semen inside Pongo, he feels as the powerful jet hits his prostate directly. Pongo clench his teeth and moan when he releases his semen that shoots out of his penis in several directions.

They all stay in the same position without moving, Pongo sees below him observe as their semen drips mixed with the semen of Captain. Pongo feel like his anus and his posterior region is smeared in semen.

Captain's sticky semen oozes of his anus, semen drips moves to his balls slowly from where it is dripping to hay and also it slides through the underside of his member to the tip.

Pongo and Perdita look at each other and they smile weakly, both know that this was somewhat incredible but they want more. Tibbs pulls out his paw from the inside of the anus of Perdita; she observes over her shoulder to Tibbs and gives him a friendly smile.

Captain begins to move back and his penis slowly gets out of the anus of Pongo, he blurts a groan out when Captain's head gets out of his body, he feels that air enters for his dilated hole.

Captain observes with attention as his semen drips of the dilated hole of Pongo, he sees that Perdita stands up and she stretches her body a little. Pongo gets close to Tibbs and smiles at him.

"Sergeant I think that we are going to have a little more of masculine fun." Pongo says at the moment of picking up Tibbs by the scruff of the neck.

"Can we do it again? I know that it was fast I did not fuck a pussy in a long time and I will make it better in the next occasion." Tibbs says looking at Perdita.

"Uhmmm, I do not see why not." Perdita says looking at the cat with a friendly look. Pongo looks at his mate; both look at each other and smile. Perdita sees that Pongo goes away and he heads toward the stair, he goes up the upstairs of the barn with Tibbs hanging from his mouth.

Perdita observes that Pongo climbs the stair; she smiles and turns over putting her attention in Captain. Perdita moves to be under Captain; she begins to lick his penis in a slow way. Captain moans and neighs of pleasure.

Perdita's tongue is moving circularly on the head of the penis, she begins to lick the extension of the shaft of Captain. Perdita wants to clean each corner off that large and thick cock.

Perdita stops after finishing; she stands up and smiles at Captain.

"Wait here a moment." Perdita says looking at Captain. He observes as Perdita heads toward the door and gets out of the barn; Captain waits patiently feeling as his precum drips from the opening of his penis and falls on the dry hay.

Captain waits for several minutes until Perdita enters again in the barn again, Captain feels confused when he sees that she carries a little plastic bucket with in his mouth, the female dog he sits below him.

"I want you in me." Perdita says smiling the moment that she sticks her right foreleg into the bucket.

Captain sees that she takes out a cloth soaked in water; he gives a neigh of surprise when she begins to pass the wet cloth on his penis.

Perdita smoothly moves the cloth through the member of Captain; he moans with bother feeling the cold wet cloth on his skin. The female cleans Capitan's shaft diligently until she stops.

Perdita finishes the cleanliness and she begins to masturbate him, he moans with pleasure and neighs while Perdita's paw move on his cock. Captain moans when he feels a lick on the opening of his penis.

"Captain please lean back, leave everything to me." Perdita says to moment that she moves and goes out below Captain. He looks at her and he nods, Captain leans backwards on hay and observes at the Dalmatian female.

Perdita climbs on Captain, she turns over and she sits down on the face of Captain, he observes Perdita's opening, and he takes out his tongue. Perdita moans when she feels Captain's lick on her crotch.

Captain's saliva soaks the region between the legs of Perdita completely, she grabs Captain's penis and opens her mouth. Perdita's lips close around the head of the penis of Captain. She swirls her tongue perceiving the precum, the female uses her forepaws to caresses his cock.

Captain moans and pants, he pushes his tongue's tip in the pink opening.

A choked groan escapes of the mouth of Perdita when Captain's tongue enters in her body. Captain pushes his tongue; the long tongue of the horse goes up to the doors of her cervix of Perdita.

Perdita shakes of pleasure, Pongo had never touched those places with oral sex. Captain's tongue is strong and rough, it provides her an incredible pleasure.

Perdita's juices get wet Captain's lips, he tastes them. Perdita pants rapidly feeling that she is close to the climax, Perdita stands up with difficulty and moans with pleasure when Captain's tongue leaves her vagina.

Perdita turns over and looks at Captain, she smiles on him smoothly. Perdita takes down her head and joins her lips to Captain's lips; he pushes his tongue that effortlessly enters in the mouth of Perdita.

Their tongues touch and they fight while the saliva slides through the snout of the horse. Perdita breaks off the kiss some moments later and she smiles seductively to Captain. She moves back looking for Captain's penis.

Captain with much effort manages to put his penis in position for Perdita; she does not waste the opportunity and moves back. She pushes down her ass with more force and blurts out a groan of pain when the penis head enters in her vagina.

She moves back slowly feeling as her vagina opens around the penis of her lover, she stops when the head of the penis of Captain touches the entrance of her vaginal canal.

Perdita smiles smoothly at Captain. They smile and both get surprised when they hear meows and barking of pleasure from the top floor in addition to scratches in wood.

"Pongo is fucking him hard." Perdita says looking at Captain. He laughs smoothly imagining such scene, it is very interesting.

"Let's have some fun." Perdita says the moment that she raises her hips and takes down her ass. Captain neighs with pleasure.

Perdita moves her hips up and down while she moans with pleasure at the same time that she drools lightly, Captain closes his eyes feeling as Perdita's soft vaginal walls caress his penis every time that she moves.

The jets of precum coat Perdita's vaginal walls, Captain's precum oozes of the vagina of Perdita and it slides to his balls. Perdita pants and moans feeling as the head of the penis of Captain touches the entrance of her canal in each movement.

The moans of both grow in intensity, Captain is close to release its semen when Perdita stops. He pants and looks at with bother at Perdita; she also pants and smiles weakly.

"Captain you have not yet fucked my ass." Perdita says looking at Captain. He gets surprised a little, but smiles content, Perdita moves forward, Captain's penis gets out of her vagina; it rocks on the air scattering precum.

Perdita gives a jump to get down of Captain, she observes as he gets up, his cock bounces against his stomach. The Dalmatian female observes around her and she moves over to one of the windows of the barn, Captain sees that she stops in front of the window and moves hers ass inviting him.

Captain comes closer and he positions himself behind Perdita, and he stands up on his posterior legs. He reclines his forepaws to the window without problems, Perdita looks behind her and she observes Captain's hard shaft rocking on the air.

Captain neighs when his penis head gets inside between the legs of Perdita, she moves her ass. Captain's precum smears Perdita's stomach, she moves her ass forward and she shakes when the head touches her vulva. Perdita moves a little and she feels as the head of the penis of Captain is under the root of her tail.

The jets of precum get out of the opening, they get wet Perdita's anus, she pushes her ass back and moans with pain, the anal sex is not somewhat new for her, but Captain has a pretty thick penis.

Captain observes the exterior of the barn in the meantime his penis head forces the female's sphincter, Captain neighs with force when he feels that his penis enters in the anus of Perdita.

She barks with pain feeling a burning pain in her anus, Perdita moans and begins to move back impaling herself in the member of Captain. Some steps backwards later, the head of the penis of Captain touches the tunnel bottom of the Dalmatian female dog's female.

Perdita feels as the walls of her anus are stretched to their maximum around the penis of Captain; the jets of precum covers the walls of her rectum. Captain gets himself more comfortable and he begins to move on Perdita.

She pushes down her paws with force against the floor, Captain's pushes are powerful, and they make she leans forward each time. Captain neighs with pleasure, Perdita's anus is tighter than her vagina.

The heat that surrounds his penis is incredible for Captain; he pushes with vigor and neighs drooling with pleasure. The green grass shines by the saliva of Captain that falls in great quantity; Captain's tail is moving uncontrollably on the air.

Perdita moans and pants with pleasure; this is the best anal sex that it had had in her life. She observes below her body and sees that her juices are dripping from their vulva, it is completely wet.

Captain pumps up rapidly, the muscles of legs become taut repeatedly every time that he pushes his hips and he sinks his penis again in Perdita. The rubbing with the anal walls and Perdita makes that the pleasure of the horse increase rapidly.

Perdita moans while he feels that her sphincter moves in each push of Captain. She begins to moan rapidly and force, her respiration increases until of her mouth gets out a howl of pleasure that fills the barn.

Captain feels the spasms of the anal walls on his penis, Captain cannot resist more and he gives a great final neigh when he gives a push and he releases his sperm in Perdita.

Perdita's orgasmic pleasure increases when her posterior tunnel is filled completely by the warm cum of Captain, she feels that semen oozes of her anus and it slides to her vulva.

Perdita's vulva is covered by semen that is dripping on hay. They do not move while their pleasure fades away slowly of their bodies.

Captain moves back and drops his forepaws on hay; he gives some steps toward back while he moans feeling that his penis slowly gets out of the anus, some moments later Captain's penis gets out and it hangs below his stomach.

A thread of thick semen extends from the anus of Perdita to the penis of Captain, she feels as her anus is completely dilated. Captain leans back backwards in the ground and he breathes agitatedly.

Captain gets surprised and neighs when Perdita begins to lick his penis slowly, she is between her legs. Perdita's tongue moves through the member of Captain and she concentrates her licked in the head to clean any trail off semen.

Perdita sucks it some moments before stopping, she climbs on Captain and she leans upon him, both look at each other smiling.

"Well Captain, I had a good time I hope that you also had it." Perdita says while she licks Captain's mouth.

"Mmmmm I also had it Perdy, I want to make it more frequently." Captain says looking at Perdita, she smiles at him.

"Do you know, if the colonel has urges without satisfy?" Perdita asks with interest.

"Mmmm definitively, I have not seen it with any female." Captain says looking at Perdita. She smiles content and kisses smoothly to Captain on his mouth.

Pongo goes up the stairs, he observes the top floor of the barn, and there are some bundles of hay piled up at the window's sides. Light illuminates the place partially, because it already had passed the midafternoon and the sun already it is going down.

Pongo places to Tibbs on the floor before him.

"Well sergeant I think that you should begin." Pongo says while he walks toward a couple of bundles of hay on the floor, he sits in the floor and he reclines leaning back on the bundles.

Pongo opens wide his legs for Tibbs, he looks at Pongo with surprise. Tibbs comes closer slowly and he positions himself between the legs of Pongo, he smiles when he sees as the cat observes his balls and his sheath.

Tibbs places his paws on the balls of Pongo and he begins to caress them, every one of Pongo's balls, they are bigger than his paws. Tibbs massages the speckled sack slowly, he closes his right paw around the sheath of Pongo and begins to give it jerks.

Tibbs' paw moves while he perceives as Pongo's penis hardens in his sheath, he observes as the red tip appears. Tibbs looks at Pongo a moment, he smiles to him while he makes a grimace.

Tibbs quietly takes down his head and it closes his mouth around the tip of the penis of Pongo, he moans when he perceives a lick on his penis. Tibbs perceives the taste of the precum and licks the tip, he feels that his mouth slowly fills up on the hard meat of Pongo that emerges.

Tibbs takes out Pongo's penis of his mouth and he licks it, his tongue goes over the length of the canine penis, Pongo feels that his knot swells up in the base of his penis. Tibbs' tongue reaches the knot, the cat looks at Pongo's knot with amazement.

Pongo's knot is the most impressive thing of the canine organ, Tibbs cannot believe his size neither his hardness. Tibbs' little tongue soaks Pongo's knot slowly, Tibbs takes the erection with his two forepaws, and he aims the penis toward his mouth.

Pongo moans with pleasure when Tibbs' mouth closes around the tip of her penis, he feels that Tibbs sucks his penis slowly. Tibbs moves his head, the whiskers rubs Pongo's stomach.

The tip of the penis of Pongo touches the entrance of the throat of Tibbs, he gets surprised when Pongo pushes her head down using his forepaw. The tip of the penis of Pongo enters in the throat of Tibbs.

"Take it easy sergeant, you must relax" Pongo says seeing has the cat feels retching. Pongo moans feeling as his penis slowly enters in the throat of the cat. Tibbs stops fighting and breathes for the nose, he calms down and his lips touch Pongo's knot.

Pongo sees with surprise this, but he smiles and he holds Tibbs' head in place some moments more until he feels that Tibbs no longer fights. When Pongo's paw releases his her head, Tibbs moves it back, he feels as the penis slowly leaves his throat until the tip is in his mouth.

Tibbs takes out the penis from his mouth and he coughs while he rubs his neck with his paw to calm the bother in his throat, Tibbs again closes his mouth around the penis of Pongo, he sucks it smoothly.

Pongo gets surprised a little and he smile when he sees as Tibbs takes down his head, he with effort again takes he hard shaft of the Dalmatian in his throat. Pongo moves his hips while he holds Tibbs' head.

He does not move while his saliva drips from the knot of Pongo and it gets wet the stained balls of the Dalmatian. Tibbs stops and he takes out Pongo's penis of his mouth slowly.

The wet member of Pongo abandons Tibbs' mouth, Pongo's penis shines by the saliva. Pongo takes Tibbs and he puts him upside down, Tibbs moans when Pongo's tongue touches his anus.

Pongo takes down Tibbs' body, he feels that his penis again enters in the mouth and throat of the cat. Pongo closes his mouth on the small hole of Tibbs, he moans feeling Pongo's licks on his anus.

Tibbs has his forepaws on the floor to be firm, he sucks while he moans with pleasure, Pongo's tongue tips touches his anus. Pongo moves his tongue circularly while he feels as the muscles of the throat of Tibbs move on his penis.

Pongo stops after some minutes, he raises Tibbs' body and he places him on the floor.

Tibbs feels as Pongo's saliva slides from his anus to his balls, the saliva is dripping from the balls of the cat. Tibbs feels that Pongo positions himself behind him, the cat immediately moves his tail.

Pongo smiles seeing Tibbs' predisposal, Pongo accommodates the ass of Tibbs and he aims his penis.

Tibbs feels as the penis tip touches his sphincter, Pongo using his right foreleg holds Tibbs' hips in the moment that he begins to push.

Tibbs blurts out a groan of pain when he feels that Pongo's penis enters in him, Pongo moans when he feels as the internal heat of Tibbs wraps his penis tip.

Pongo pushes his penis while he has his closed eyes, Tibbs moans feeling that Pongo's penis enters in him.

The penis slowly fills Tibbs' anus, Pongo moans and observes as his penis slowly disappears in the anus of the sergeant.

Tibbs feels as the tip of the penis of Pongo touches the bottom of his rectum, Pongo with one paw he holds Tibbs and his other one is on the floor. Tibbs moans with pleasure when Pongo begins to pump his penis inside him.

Tibbs' anal walls caress Pongo's erection, Tibbs' sphincter moves at each push of Pongo. Tibbs moans and pants with pleasure, he digs his claws in the floor and he pushes his ass against Pongo.

The tip of the penis of Pongo touches the bottom of his rectum again and again, the precum coats Pongo's penis, he moans and pants while he fucks Tibbs. He had fucked with females of the stature of Tibbs, so for Pongo this is not a problem.

Tibbs' penis is rocking on the air while his precum is shoot out of the tip, Tibbs meows with pleasure while Pongo's penis caresses his prostate with each push.

The pleasure of both grows up while Pongo holds with more force Tibbs. He increases the velocity of his pushes, Tibbs' scratches the floor creating furrows in wood.

He meows with more force, feeling as the penis moves faster. They moan noisily. Pongo suddenly stops and he releases his semen inside Tibbs, he drools on Tibbs while he holds the cat.

Tibbs meows with pleasure and he pushes his ass, his own semen is fired of his penis to the floor below him.

Pongo is lost in pleasure, he drools on Tibbs while his cum floods the entrails of the cat. Tibbs has his closed eyes and pushes ass feeling that semen oozes of his anus and drips to his balls.

Tibbs feels as the warm saliva of Pongo drips on his head. The sun that enters in by the window illuminates the two and it projects their shade in the bottom of the barn. Pongo moans when he feels that Tibbs moves forward.

Pongo's penis gets out of the anus of Tibbs, Pongo pants and he observes as the hole of Tibbs is dilated.

Semen drips from it while Tibbs' tail is up high.

Tibbs feels that air enters in his body through his dilated hole, he gets surprised when Pongo grabs him and he picks him up from the floor. Pongo sits Tibbs on a bundle of hay and he closes his mouth around the penis of the cat.

Tibbs moans with pleasure and he gets comfortable, he pants and sees as Pongo sucks his penis, Tibbs puts his left foreleg on the head of Pongo.

Pongo sucks Tibbs' penis smoothly, he wraps his tongue up around the shaft of the cat, and Tibbs feels that Pongo's saliva wets his two balls. Pongo takes out the penis of his mouth, the cat's red shaft is completely covered with saliva.

Pongo thinks that barbs in Tibbs' cock are interesting, he licks the cock from top to bottom, and the barbs prick his tongue painlessly. Pongo opens his mouth and he closes it around the balls of Tibbs.

Tibbs looks as his sack is in the mouth of Pongo, he pulls at Tibbs' balls with his teeth of careful way. Pongo he opens his mouth, his tongue raises without problems Tibbs' balls.

Pongo looks at Tibbs, he has his eyes closed. Pongo opens his mouth and he lets that Tibbs' penis slips out of it. Tibbs' member and balls are covered with saliva, it drips to the floor of the barn.

Pongo licks the penis of Tibbs, he meows with pleasure feeling while the tongue of Pongo moves on his penis. Pongo stops, he masturbates himself slowly until Tibbs opens his eyes.

"I suppose that is my turn of being on bottom" Pongo says smiling. He positions himself among two bundles that are separated by some centimeters, Pongo rests his forepaws on the bundle and he leans lightly forward. Pongo moves his ass for Tibbs.

Tibbs opens the eyes with surprise and with a great nimbleness he climbs on top of the bundle that is behind Pongo. Pongo moves his tail aside and he moans with pleasure when Tibbs' tongue touches his anus.

Tibbs has his face buried in the ass of Pongo, his snout is lost in the cheeks of Pongo, he licks Pongo's wrinkle with despair, but, he slows down his licks on the hole of Pongo.

The cat sits on his two posterior paws, he uses his forepaws to massage Pongo's balls from behind while he continues licking. Pongo moans feeling as the claws of Tibbs dive smoothly in his two balls.

Tibbs pushes his tongue and penetrates inside Pongo, he feels as the tongue of the cat enters in his rectum, Tibbs moves his tongue inside Pongo for some moments, he takes out his tongue. Tibbs stands up in two legs and he clings Pongo's hips.

Tibbs points his cock and with a single push, he sinks his penis in the rectum of Pongo, the penis enters without problem in Pongo. Tibbs begins to pump his penis rapidly in Pongo.

Pongo's anus is warm and tight, Tibbs moans while he moves rapidly in the Dalmatian, Pongo moves his right forepaw and he grabs his penis. Pongo begins to masturbate himself while he moans with pleasure.

The penis' barbs provides to Pongo a new and exquisite pleasure. Tibbs' penis is not so large to penetrate him completely, but the tip touches his prostate. Pongo moves his paw up and down on his cock, he feels that his precum drips in a long, continuous and thick thread.

Tibbs pants while he continues fucking Pongo.

Pongo's sphincter moves on the shaft of Tibbs, he pants with force and suddenly he stops and his thighs become taut the moment that he shoots his semen inside Pongo, he feels the few spurts of cum touching the walls of his rectum at the same time that the claws of the forepaws of Tibbs digs in his hips.

Pongo releases his penis while he pants rapidly he had almost come to his climax again.

Tibbs dismounts to Pongo and sits on the bundle of hay, he breathes agitatedly while semen drips from the tip of his penis. Tibbs does not resist when Pongo grabs him by the scruff of the neck and he places him in the floor.

Pongo leans backwards on the floor, he grabs Tibbs and lays him on his stomach, and Pongo with a foreleg he holds his penis aiming towards the roof while the other one he raises Tibbs.

Tibbs meows with surprise when Pongo impales him in his penis, Pongo moans when his penis enters in the rectum of Tibbs. He with his forepaws holds Tibbs and he begins to move, Tibbs moans when the penis tip touches the bottom of his rectum.

Pongo pumps his penis until Tibbs begins to move voluntarily, Pongo places his forepaws on the floor and he leans his head on the sided of a bundle of hay.

Pongo moans while Tibbs moves on his swollen member, Tibbs pants and moans while he moves up and under his ass, Pongo's penis full completely his anus. The spurts of precum cover the walls of his rectum and make easier his work.

Tibbs takes a breath when Pongo's left forepaw grabs his penis. Pongo's fist moves on the penis of Tibbs. Pongo smiles seeing that some precum falling on his chest.

Pongo begins to move and mark the rhythm of his motions with the motions of Tibbs. Both moan of pleasure and they increase their rhythm. Pongo's penis touches Tibbs' prostate, he moans and he shakes with pleasure and he meows with force when he has a new climax.

The little spurts of semen get out of the tip of the penis of Tibbs and fall on the face of Pongo, Tibbs' anal walls close with more force around the penis of Pongo, the anal spasms make that Pongo barks with pleasure.

The canine semen floods the rectum again and it oozes to the exterior, staining the knot and the balls of Pongo. Tibbs feels tired and his body slides towards the right side of Pongo.

Tibbs' chin lies on the ground while his ass is on the air, his body, his body is reclined on the body of Pongo. Tibbs feels that his anus is completely dilated and semen is deposited in him, almost filling his rectum to capacity.

Tibbs crawls a little and his ass touches the floor. Tibbs gets surprised when Pongo grabs him and he draws him toward his body. Pongo is reclining on his right side while he drags along the cat and he leans Tibbs' back on his chest, Tibbs is reclined in his right side too.

Pongo aims his penis and he sinks it in the dilated hole of Tibbs. He blurts out a meow of surprise. Tibbs looks up to see Pongo, he gets surprised when Pongo places his mouth on his mouth.

Pongo pushes his tongue that enters in the mouth of Tibbs. He moves his tongue trying pushing Pongo's tongue, but the tongue of the dog is more powerful. Pongo breaks off the kiss and he closes his forepaws around Tibbs and he holds him against his chest.

Pongo's eyes close while he thinks about his feline friend, Pongo never imagined that his friendship with the sergeant could reached to another level. Tibbs for his part knows that now he does get desperate for more sex. He expects to fuck Perdita again, but he is glad to permit that Pongo fucks him in any time.

They rest feeling complete tired while Perdita's head sticks out from the floor, she is standing in the stair while she laughs. Perdita thinks that it is funny seeing as Pongo holds Tibbs as his cat felt doll.

101 Dalmatians © Disney

Pic by: Holidaypup Color: Janus Oberoth


End file.
